


Sooi the Adventurer

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz is Human, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Instead of a disguised Undead becoming an Adventurer with a misanthropic Narberal Gamma, Satoru goes to E-Rantel as his Human self with Solution Epsilon at his side.
Relationships: Solution Epsilon/Suzuki Satoru
Kudos: 19





	Sooi the Adventurer

**Disclaimer: Kugane Maruyama is the true writer of the Overlord light novels that the anime is based off of, I'm just indulging my writing and imaginative skills.**

**[SA]**

**Sooi the Adventurer**

**[SA]**

At the E-Rantel Adventurer's Guild located in the Re-Estize Kingdom's prized Fortress City of the same name, two newly registered Copper-Plated Adventurers had been surveying the quests available on the guild board to find a good challenge at most and a nice enough payment at least. While the two appeared to be close enough in age as young adults, the man among them was garbed in a purple cloak meant for a Magic Caster and had the facial features of Humans from the Southern Regions while his companion of the opposite sex had the look of a blonde-haired Rogue possessing of a beauty that many onlooks found to be comparable to Re-Estize's Golden Princess Renner herself.

Of course, unknown to all others in the Guild, the Magic Caster was in fact from a separate world altogether while his partner was a Predator Slime in Human form who had only been self-aware for less than two weeks by then.

"This quest looks promising, Satoru." The Predator Slime, Solution Epsilon, also known as Sooi the Adventurer commented to her partner as she pointed at a specific posting. While she recognized the Magic Caster, Satoru Suzuki, as the "Supreme Being Lord Momonga" that she felt bound to serve, Solution was able to use her acting skills to the best of her ability in conversing friendly as well as casually when Satoru ordered her to with the intentions of playing a convincing performance on one end and socializing with Human civilization without arousing suspicion on the other.

Looking at the posting Sooi was pointing at, however, Satoru shook his head in discomfort. "It would be a good start, Sooi, but that's an Iron Ranked job and the Guild wouldn't be happy if we took things in our own hands without the required rank."

Acting an exhale that even Satoru could tell had some genuine exasperation in it, but thankfully more at the situation instead of at him, Sooi replied. "We're going to have to pick something, though, Sir, so it's either standing guard at the city's cemetery where Undead lurk about or fighting rodents of unusual sizes in the sewers. I'm good with either one, so long as you're satisfied, however."

"Yeah, I know we need to get money quick, but the Copper Plate quests available just seem to easy for us." Satoru was scratching the back of his head in uncertainty when he then turned his gaze to the Guild's receptionist, and he had a thought. "Maybe we can ask the receptionist if she can find for us the toughest job for Copper Plates?"

Sooi's eyes widened in realization as she had an idea herself. Whispering to Satoru in his left ear, she said. "Please follow my lead, my Lord."

Although confused, Satoru allowed Sooi to take the lead as they approached the receptionist and the latter said to her. "Excuse us, Ma'am, but we're kind of stuck on picking a quest. Can you please find the hardest assignment in the Copper Plate field that could be suited for a Rogue like me who can catch up with a Sixth Tier Magic Caster like my partner here?"

'Wait, what?!' Satoru internally screamed in dismay as he and Sooi had the disbelieving eyes of everyone in the Guild on them.

As the other Adventurers commented on how absurd it was for a young man like Satoru to have a similar level of Magic as the far older Fluder Paradyne of the Baharuth Empire, the surprised receptionist regained her polite expression and giggled lightly before responding to Sooi's request. "I'll be glad to see what I can find, but there's no need to joke about such things, young lady."

It was Sooi's time to chuckle as she replied. "Who said I was joking?" Turning to Satoru, she then said. "Satoru, how about you demonstrate to everyone in E-Rantel how powerful you are by controlling the weather?"

"Uh, Sooi, don't you think this is going too far?"

"Oh, come on, kid!" A Silver-Plated Adventurer called to Satoru as he and another opened the Guild doors. "Show us what you can do!"

"Assuming you're not all talk!" His fellow said with a mocking grin.

Exhaling at how the situation turned out, Satoru turned to a formerly smug turned sweating Sooi with a harsh look and whispered. "You are so in trouble if this goes where I think it's going." He then stretched out his arms and chanted. **"Control Weather."** It was then that Magical energy came from his body, exited the building through its open doors, and went straight to the sky to cause snow to fall over the city one group of snowflakes at a time.

As everyone in the Guild looked on at the development in stunned silence, the receptionist finally brought attention back to herself as she said to Satoru and Sooi. "Uh, as I was saying, I'll be looking for a suitable quest befitting both your ranks and abilities as well as letting the Guild Master know that you two have what it takes to be promoted."

As the receptionist then left, Sooi turned to Satoru, who had a stunned expression himself for a while before turning to Sooi with a smile and said to her. "Looks like you knew what you were doing, after all, Sooi. I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry."

A little stumped by Satoru's apology, but grateful that he was pleased, Sooi showed a broad smile and left a quick kiss on his lips as she then said. "It's no trouble at all, Satoru. I am on your side always, after all." Seeing his returning stunned expression, she laughed good naturedly and told him with a whisper. "At least that way, the brothel girls will probably leave you alone, Sir."

Satoru internally decided he didn't even want to know how she came to that logic before a group of impressed Silver Ranked Adventurers known as the Swords of Darkness called them over to talk about combining forces on a shared task.

**[SA]**

**I honestly wanted to include a full team for Satoru in this piece, but until I learn what Lupusregina's Adventurer alias is in Mass for the Dead, which I'm all but convinced she must have one, I can't use her in addition to Nabe and Sooi. It's a struggle, but at least I can make this AU of what Ainz's Adventurer team could've been if he was the Magic Caster and Solution was the Vanguard with Hamsuke eventually tagging along for good measure. I also don't know if Sooi is the correct pronunciation, or if only one "O" is needed, but I prefer the former since it sounds better at the tip of my tongue, so I went with it. Hopefully, I did good with this and Lupusregina will eventually get a confirmed Adventurer persona with perhaps a potential expansion of other NPCs like Yuri and CZ2128 getting their own New World personas like Momon and Jaldabaoth as well, which I can imagine might happen with Mass for the Dead getting a global release on May 1** **st** **.**


End file.
